narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Thunder God Technique (Batman5295)
|image=FTG kunai scattered.png;Minato scatters special marked kunai over the battlefield… A attacks Minato.png;…so that at any given moment… Minato flies to a kunai.png;…he can teleport to any of them instantly. |kanji=飛雷神の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hiraishin no Jutsu |literal english=Flying Thunder God Technique |english tv=Flying Raijin Jutsu |viz manga=Flying Thunder God Jutsu |related jutsu=Flying Azure God Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Daisuke Ryūken, Kazuto Ryūken |teams=Hokage Guard Platoon |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. Overview To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can enter a dimensional void at will that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or some other surrounding feature. Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, such as when Minato used it to teleport out of , though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required. As Minato also noted, the marking formula never disappears from a marked target. Usage Tobirama Senju As its original user, Tobirama's skills with this technique are quite impressive. As the general basis of the technique, Tobirama also uses a unique seal to mark his targets or desired location to teleport himself to within mere moments. He was fast enough to not only deflect 's but to also return it to him before it could expand. He is also skilled enough to teleport not only himself, but other persons along with him over some distance. Through his use of the Flying Thunder God Technique, Tobirama has also created derived techniques from it such as the — a derived technique that compliments his prowess by incorporating this technique's instantaneous teleportation. With that technique, he was able to land a mortal wound on . Another one of these derived techniques is the which allows him to switch places at any point in time with another Flying Thunder God Technique user that he has marked. This technique's use was demonstrated with his fellow practitioner and together, they were able to land a surprise attack on the . Minato Namikaze Due to his exploits with this technique, Minato Namikaze gained the moniker of . Minato most commonly applied the formula in advance to his , which he would scatter all over the battlefield when a fight commenced, so that they could be teleported to at any time. Using such tactics, even proved victorious in a battle against during the , despite already being vastly outnumbered. By having his subordinates toss his special kunai randomly into the enemy's lines, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using his great speed to seemingly be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one before they could even react. This technique — combined with Minato's immense natural speed and reflexes made him the fastest ninja to ever live according to . The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape being warped away, despite having already been partially sucked in, and dodge A's . Minato could also incorporate the formula into other seals, such as that of his , allowing him to come immediately to her aid at any time. Minato also has the ability to send people to different markings simultaneously through direct contact with either himself or his chakra. Minato's shadow clone can use the technique to summon the original to its position. Minato can also used the derived techniques of the Flying Thunder God Technique such as the which he performed with Tobirama on the battlefield to devastating effects on . Hokage Guard Platoon Minato passed this technique on to his : , , and another unknown Konoha shinobi. However, when they use this technique all three together are required to execute the technique. To do so, they form a circle with one another each performing the so that their thumbs, middle, and index fingers are touching those of the other's. This allows them to transport both themselves and anything inside the confines of the ring to a marked destination. Since becoming the guards of the Fifth Hokage, they have marked with the technique formula so that they can teleport to her side at any time. They used this method to teleport themselves, and to the front lines quite some distance away. Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu